


We're On Our Side

by Finn565



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Force Bond (Star Wars), I’ll tag which chapter so you can skip if you want, M/M, Sith!Crowley, Slow Burn, Smut Eventually, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Yes everybody were gonna get wild about it, jedi!Azriphale, lets be real they switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn565/pseuds/Finn565
Summary: “Excuse me, I was wondering if I could get to the-“Crawley turns to the man speaking and his heart stops when the Jedi stops mid sentence. The other man looks at his robes and then back up.“Sith.” It’s so quiet it must have been a whisper. Crawley visibly tenses, his fingers twitch and his lightsaber practically sings to him.The Jedi looks at him and then down to the table, “would you mind if I helped myself to that?” It’s a nervous gesture but Crawley doesn’t attack. In fact he relaxes and moves to the side. An olive branch of sorts, from a Jedi. Color him surprised.Sith Crowley and Jedi Aziraphale AU that someone mentioned on tumblr and drew some art for. Couldn't stop thinking about it so i started writing it.





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale was nervous, in fact he could only name two other times in his life he had been this nervous. Once, when he had first been sat in front of the master Jedi council to show case what he could do, and the resulting uninterested eyes as he did what all his other peers had done. The second time was when he accidentally made a mess of a mission by simply ordering some food and then being kidnapped by renegades, Gabriel had to save him. Food was of course his one indulgence, he wasn’t usually allowed those, but he often snuck away from Gabriel to indulge himself.

This was his first solo mission, and he could feel his hands shaking where they were placed in his lap. He was to protect a diplomat, she was seated next to him. He hoped she couldn’t feel how nervous he was. That would certainly put her on edge. 

It wasn’t really the fact that he would be alone, he was sure he could save anyone from a blaster bolt or a good knock to the head. No, what made him nervous was the intel of a sith. They were sending a sith to come kill her. They had no idea what he looked like or how capable he was but he was on his way just as Aziraphale and the diplomat were. He could even been on the planet now for all Aziraphale knew.

He had only met one sith in his life. And he’d nearly lost his life right then and there. Cold, ruthless, calculated, with powers Jedi couldn’t use. Blood lust in the sith’s eyes, still a sight he could not shake. 

The cruelty was unparalleled and he would be all alone with that cruelty. The ship rocked as it landed and a guard instructed them that it was safe to leave. He reaches out through the force, feeling if he could see the sith even from here. 

He felt a thrill, like a question. _what are you doing here,_ It asked gently and he withdrew with a soft gasp. He was here already, roaming the planet. The Jedi knew he was foolish to reach out, he’d most certainly given away his position. 

He ran his hands over one another nervously as they left the ship. 

“Is something wrong, Aziraphale?” The diplomat- Aria- asked him.

“Yes, oh yes. Everything is quite alright.” He gave her a kind smile but it faded as soon as she turned back around. All he had to do was stick close and ensure nothing happened. Maybe he wouldn’t even bump into the sith. Perhaps this would be easy. 

He relaxes slightly as he followed Aria into a resort. Just two days and he’d be that much closer to being a master rather than an apprentice. 

***

Crawley was a shite sith. He knew it, his master new it, and all his peers knew it. At this point he embraced it. He was terrible, didn’t follow orders. He’d been taken at a very young age from the Jedi order, strong with the dark side they had told him. Jedi had too many rules so the sith seemed like the better option anyhow. They had rules too, though, some really shitty rules

He was dressed in his finest robes, though they were a bit flashy. He assumed a lot of people at this gathering probably understood he was dangerous. Black robes with a high collar, red on the inside, a red belt with a serpent curling around his middle. He wore a cape, the Red shown behind his legs, and the backside had red serpents curling towards the bottom of the black fabric. 

Crawley was drawing eyes all over as he went. _His_ eyes were hidden, behind a pair of round glasses that he always wore, to cover up those serpentine eyes of his. He flicked his forked tongue along the edge of his teeth, and slightly opened his mouth. It was his own way of smelling without drawing attention. He had worked so hard to achieve his personal aesthetic, would be a shame to spoil it with his reptilian qualities. He smelled the liquor and the food, the hormones of nervous ambassadors and diplomats alike. 

The diplomat Aria was arriving in just a few short minutes. It was his last mission to prove he could be a sith, that he could be valuable. The ship was coming down and he stood to the side watching, now wouldn’t be the time to strike. He wanted to wait, till she was out in the open, where people and his master could see her disposed of. 

He had never killed anyone before, he always avoided the dirty work. In fact he was a bit nervous about it. He didn’t even know this women, just knew she was on the opposite side and there for the sith wanted her gone. 

As it lands he feels a sensation that makes him gasp lightly. A women next to him gives him a strange look, but he just turns his body away from her. There was something or someone there. Reaching out to him through the force, searching. _Where are you?_

A Jedi. Of course they had sent a Jedi along. How could he have been so stupid as to think they wouldn’t send a Jedi with an important diplomat. And if the Jedi was searching through the force for him then the Jedi knew he was here, and his job just got a whole lot harder. 

They step off. The Jedi is dressed in bright white robes with a grey material underneath. Crawley follows him with his eyes all the way down the ramp and can’t help but think he looks wonderful. 

***

The next 24 hours is filled with a reception. Lots of clinking glasses and greetings are exchanged at such events. And Aziraphale and Crawley are about to meet. It’s something they have done time and time again in multiple universes across the multiverse. Though they will never understand what it means, the force will try to tell them so. That their meeting is crucial, but of course they can’t not understand what the force says completely and may interpret it as something else.

Aziraphale is currently next to Aria, snacking off his little plate. Crawley is clear across the room but he’s not interested in the festivities. He keeps watching Aziraphale through the crowd, and telling himself that he is only watchingbecause the other man is a Jedi and poses a threat to himself.

Crawley looses the Jedi in the crowd and finds himself at the appetizers table. It’s all rather leafy and fruity, nothing he is interested in. 

“Excuse me, I was wondering if I could get to the-“ 

Crawley turns to the man speaking and his heart stops when the Jedi stops mid sentence. The other man looks at his robes and then back up. 

“Sith.” It’s so quiet it must have been a whisper. Crawley visibly tenses, his fingers twitch and his lightsaber practically sings to him. 

The Jedi looks at him and then down to the table, “would you mind if I helped myself to that?” It’s a nervous gesture but Crawley doesn’t attack. In fact he relaxes and moves to the side. An olive branch of sorts, from a Jedi. Color him surprised. 

“No, no. Of course.” He vaguely waves his hand to the food and watches as the Jedi grabs a generous amount of it. “I thought Jedi weren’t supposed to indulge.” 

The man throws him a glare, “What would you know about being a Jedi?” 

Ouch. If only this man knew how much that really hurt. He makes a point to disappear while the Jedi is turned away, indulging some more. 

***

He can’t believe he let the sith get away. He let the sith just stand there and then leave, he was a poor excuse for a Jedi. He shifted nervously in the crowd, he was looking out for red hair. Long red hair. 

It was Aria’s turn to speak, she stepped up to the Podium. He liked the way she thought, she was going to be good for the galaxy. A gentle tap on his shoulder made him turn his head but no one was standing there. He looked the other way and was met with two flat dark disks and a grin. 

“Jedi.” The sith was standing before him. 

He opened and closed his mouth several times before speaking, “I’ll stop you, you know. Before you can do anything.” He hoped he sounded sure of himself because he didn’t feel so sure. 

“Ah, no need.” The sith offered lightly and looked up at Aria. 

“Excuse me?” He blinked and the sith looked back to him.

“She’s going to be okay. I’m crawley.” The sith leaned in and looked over his glasses. He had yellow eyes with slotted pupils. Aziraphale had never seen eyes quite like those, they almost took his breath away. “I’ve been thinking, you see. If I’m going to just try and kill her and you’re going to stop me. Then what’s the point? Get hurt a bit, maybe win, maybe lose? Might as well just let her go. I don’t think she’s all that bad to be honest.” 

He was baffled, he expected a fight. Good and evil going head to head. But the sith-crawley- was just standing there. Watching aria give her speech. 

He kept glancing at crawley, waiting for the attack to happen but it never came. The speech ended and she stepped down, the crowd clapped, he clapped lightly and he noticed the sith did as well. 

“Well...there’s no real reason to hang around. Care to grab some dinner?” The sith raises an eyebrow, eyes hidden behind the glasses. He wished he could see them again. 

“Grab some dinner?” He sputtered and the man smiles. 

“Yeah, she’s done, it happened. I’ll just tell my master that you were there and you stopped me and then I don’t have to kill any one.” 

“I’m not going to leave her! How do I know you’re not the only sith here, I can’t trust you.” 

Crawley’s lip twitches ever so slightly and he frowns. “Fine. Good day, Jedi.” 

“Aziraphale., if you must know.” 

“Aziraphale.” The sith nodded slightly, “till next time.”

He opened his mouth to protest but the man was already moving swiftly away through the crowd. 

He kept a careful eye on the diplomat all night but not once did any sith show up. And the very next day he left, back to the Jedi council.

“He didn’t attack?” Gabriel raises an eyebrow at him.

“No he said-“ he holds his tongue. It felt like he wasn’t supposed to say it. Like if he told them what crawley had told him, then the sith would be in some kind of trouble. He didn’t know what compelled him to care but somehow he did. “He said I was too much, and he left.” The lie felt stale in his mouth. 

“Good work Aziraphale.” He could tell Gabriel was bored with the conversation from the tone of his voice, not even really listening to him anymore. “You’re not ready to be a master yet but, maybe a couple more mission.” 

“But I thought-“ 

“Mmhm yeah, that’s wonderful.” The Jedi master simply patted his shoulder and walked away. He huffed, why was it that he got the one Jedi master who didn’t care at all for him in the slightest. He thought Jedi were supposed to be more caring than this. 

In fact. He’d seen more kindness in the sith than he had in Gabriel in just a few hours. 

***

Crowley walked towards Beelzebub, swagger in full motion as he approached. “Lord Beelzebub.” He bowed and the sith master rolled their eyes with a sigh.

“Crawley. You failed.” 

He winced but tried to keep a nonchalant look on his face. “Yes well. Jedi showed up. Kinda put a hold to things.” he sniffs and crosses his arms.

“A Jedi stopped you?” He was leveled with a look bordering on angry but still bored. 

“Yes. Talented bugger. He stopped me in my tracks. Couldn’t get to her.” 

“Crawley.” Now it was less bored and more on the angry side. Crawley tensed, he could feel the electricity in the air, could feel its phantom surge through his body. “Do you remember what I said last time you failed?” 

"Yes, lord Beelzebub. I remember, but this was hardly my fault! I didn’t do it on purpose to displease you. I was foiled!” Crawley could pride himself on many things, and lying was one of them. He’d figured out a kind of cohesion of his own. It wasn’t so much convincing the victim that it wanted to do something, but more about bending them to believe him. He had become quite good at it over the years and was using it now. 

There was a subtle change to Beelzebub’s tone, a compliance that hadn't been there moments before. “Very well.” Back to bored. “Then I’ll have to give you a new assignment. Track that Jedi down and destroy him.”

Crawley tried not too but he swallowed thickly anyways, “Of course, lord Beelzebub.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for 5 years of pinning? 6 years coming in the next chapter.

Crowley had been putting it off for longer than he’d like to admit. Killing had never been his strong suit but he could practically feel how impatient his master was getting with him. He couldn’t avoid it anymore. He sat down in the pilot seat of his ship, one of his most beloved objects. He closed his eyes and simply felt out wards, when he opened his eyes he knew his destination, plugging it into the computer navigation on his ship. The force curled its way around him, reaching out to him. It wanted to show him something. He sighed and closed his eyes, the last vision he had wasn’t a good one. He hoped this one was a great deal better.

The darkness slowly grew brighter. He was somewhere he had never been before, his light saber was in his hand, engaged and he was burning. Not literally, it just felt like it. Tears were steaming down his cheeks and he involuntarily cried out. Aziraphale was standing in front of him. Eyes closed and tears were running down the his cheeks as well, and he looked like he was in anguish. The pain fueled an anger that Crowley hadn’t noticed a second ago and he rushed forward without actually moving. His light saber was raised high as he charged the Jedi. At the last moment Aziraphale engaged his light saber and opened his eyes, blocking him. Their lightsabers slammed together and the world spun. 

He felt sick when it stopped, the scenery was different but he still had his light saber, clasped in his left hand. In his right was a soft hand. He looked over and saw the Jedi again. A determination in those blue eyes he would have never guessed would be there. It was as if a holy light was encasing the man, a riotous furry flowing through him and into Crowley. He felt like he and Aziraphale could fight the whole galaxy and win. The Jedi looked at him and a smile spread on his face. He gave a nod and they both looked to Beezlebub before they charged. 

The world spun again. He was facing Aziraphale, something was rising in him that felt hot and cooling at the same time. It started in his chest and flowed outwards. He couldn’t hear but Aziraphale’s lips moved and he could barely make out the words “we did it.” 

He couldn’t hear his own voice either but he know he responded with “yes we did.” He was smiling, a genuine happy smile. He couldn’t remember the last time he had done that. e wasn’t surprised in whatever this vision was showing him but the real Crowley sitting in the pilot seat of his ship felt a surprise so sharp and sudden that it startled him out of the vision when the Jedi leaned towards him. 

He missed what happened but the implications were there. He was breathing heavy, clenching the armrests of his seat. He was sweating profusely. He couldn’t tell what was happening, or why it was happening. He didn’t even know if the order in which the visions came was the order with which they would occur in real life. The visions may not even become true at all. False predictions happened all the time to sith and Jedi alike. Crowley only knew one thing. That each had involved Aziraphale in some manner, and the force was telling him that it wasn’t time yet and it might not ever be. 

***

Aziraphale was standing over a ravine, watching the scrolls he was meant to be delivering tumble to the bottom of it. 

“No no no!” He paced back and forth, distraught in every sense of the term. Gabriel was going to be upset. He huffed and sat down. He closed his eyes and concentrated on floating the scrolls out. They were so far away though and he’d always been more talented at cohesion than manipulating objects. 

He opened his eyes and found no scrolls, another huffy noise left him and he closed his eyes again. Trying very hard. 

“Aziraphale?” A familiar voice called to him and he opened his eyes. 

The hair was more controlled, braided on the sides, but it was crawley none the less. “Crawley, what are you doing here?” 

“I’ve actually changed my name.” 

He raises an eyebrow, did sith get to pick their names? “What is it then?” 

“Crowley, much less...squirming at your feet sounding.” Crowley made a gesture to his boots. 

“Well, you are a snake aren’t you?” 

“What gave it away?” The sith said flatly. 

“Why are you here?” Aziraphale stood himself up. 

“I’m meant to be collecting scrolls. In fact I think you just threw them down a ravine.” 

“I didn’t mean to! I tripped and they just went over.” He looked down with furrowed eyebrows.

“You could just levitate them out.” 

“That’s what I was trying to do, but” he paused a little, “well I’m much better at living creatures than objects.” 

The sith sighed and waved a hand, the scrolls one by one floated back into his arms. Aziraphale smiled. “Oh, why thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it. Really. I could get into trouble for helping a Jedi.” 

He looked down at the scrolls then back up at the sith. Crowley’s lenses where looking down at his arms as well.

“You know.” There was a lilt to the mans voice. “If you took ssome and I took sssome, neither of our bossssess could be mad at uss.” 

“Are you?” He paused to collect his thoughts, “are you hissing at me?” 

The lenses shifted up to him. “Old habits die hard.” The hiss gone now that the man wasn’t trying to tempt him. 

He looked back down at his arms. Crowley was right, he could make up a story where the sith got away with a few and he was sure that Crowley could make up some kind of similar lie. 

“If I come home empty handed I may be,” Crowley pauses “discorporated.” 

Aziraphale could figure that meant killed. He held out half of the scrolls. “I couldn’t, with right conscience send you back to your doom.” 

Crowley’s lips ever so slightly tilted up into a small smile. “I appreciate it.” The voice was soft, tender. His hands were slender but smooth he noticed as he passed the scrolls to him. 

The sith dumped the scrolls into a bag slung over his shoulder. “Well, do you need a lift? I could take you somewhere.” 

Aziraphale smiles a little, “yes, that would be splendid.” 

Crowley gestured for him to follow and they walked off together. 

***

Crowley entered the bar, his hair now shorter. He sat down in front of the bar tender, “give me whatever is suitable to drink.” The lady at the bar turned to pour him something. He had just come back from tempting a king to greed. He figured if he kept doing bad things then Beezlebub couldn’t be too upset with him. The scrolls had bought him time for sure. 

“Crowley?” Aziraphale’s voice rang high in his ears and he turned around. The Jedi sat next to him. “Fancy seeing you here!” 

“Mm” he accepted his drink from the women and took a generous sip.

“Still a sith?” 

“What kinda question is that?!” He snapped back, “what else would I be? A bantha?” He shook his head and slammed the drink back. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Tempting, you know. Evil sith stuff. Why are you here?”

“I’m here to try the oysters.” Aziraphale smiled wide, “I’ve heard they do amazing things here.” 

“I’ve never had an oyster.” The words slip out of his mouth before he can stop them.

“Oh! Well let me tempt you-“ Aziraphale cuts himself off and Crowley raises his eyebrows. “Oh no, that’s your job isn’t it?” 

He feels a smile trying to escape himself, the Jedi was endearing if anything. “Shall we get a table?” 

Aziraphale smiles so bright, it’s almost blinding. Crowley feels something in his chest flutter. “I’ve got one all set up over here.” 

Crowley grabs his second drink and joins the Jedi. 

***

Aziraphale trudges through the bog, the mist makes it hard to see, but he’s certain this is the right way. He is only assured that this is the right way when he sees a clearing and a figure standing in it. 

The person is wearing all black with a mask over their head. The sleek front of it does nothing to help his nerves. He feels the force thrum around them both. 

“You are very foolish to come here and challenge me.” The figure speaks and he furrows his brow, even with the muffled distorted voice of the mask he recognizes that tone. 

“Crowley? Is that you?” 

The person pauses and then reaches up to take off the helmet, red hair falls down to his shoulders and he’s met with golden eyes. “Aziraphale?” 

“You? You’re the one out here causing all this fuss?” 

“Yeah well, I’ve gotten into some trouble with my master so I gotta spread some fuss or I’m out. And out usually means dead.” Crowley shrugs. 

“Well I’m here meant to be stopping it.” He frowns.

“So you mean you’ve been doing a whole lot of good things and I’ve been doing a whole lot of bad ones, and we’ve just been canceling each other out?” 

“I suppose that’s correct, yes.” 

Crowley hums, “If you ask me it’d be a lot easier if we just stayed home and told our masters that we are just canceling each other out. Save us the trouble.”

“That would be lying!” He exclaims with wide eyes.

“Eh” 

“I’m not going to lie, what if they check in and find out?”

“I know my master isn’t going to check in, and I’ve got a good guess yours isn’t either. Think about it, sstanding out here wet and ssweaty in this bog. Honestly it’ss a lot of trouble for both of uss. Could be having lunch insstead.” 

“No.” He huffs, “no im not going to lie! Good day!” Aziraphale turns and walks away. Crowley watches him go and gestures vaguely, with both hands. 

***

Crowley struts into the colosseum where he knows Aziraphale is watching the show. He heard tell of a Jedi in the area and figured they were probably the same person, which had been correct. He walked to the seat next to Aziraphale and sat down. 

“Crowley! I haven’t seen you, well it must have been well over 6th months.” The jedi gives him a warm smile before it lightly fades. “What do you want?”

Crowley sighs lightly and looks away, is he that easy to read? “I’m meant to be helping a cult steal from the emperor here.”

“Of course you are.” 

He frowns slightly. “Well, then why are you here?”

“I’m going to be helping the emperor prevent a cult from stealing from him.”

“Ah, so we are going to the same place.” Crowley smiles, and turns towards the man beside him. “You know. Sseems a waist for both of uss to go.”

“You can’t seriously be suggesting what i think you are?” Aziraphale gives him a blasphemous look.

“And what would that be.”

“We,” Aziraphale pauses, “instead of us both going. One of us goes, preforms both the tempting and the helping, then returns home.”

“flip me for it?” Crowley holds up a coin, and the jedi looks him over before quietly saying. 

“Heads.”

He smirks as he tosses the coin up and catches it on the back of his hand. He shows the jedi before saying. “Tails, you’re going.” 

They watch the show a moment longer, a large creature is being prodded into a rage and a hunter raises a spear with an electrical charge strong enough to kill, as they prepare to fight.

Aziraphale shifts and when Crowley looks over he sees that the man is pouting, sad blue eyes turning his way.

He groans and shakes his head but relents none the less, “Alright fine. I’ll save it. But don’t go thanking me.” He stands to leave and just catches the small smile Aziraphale gives him.

***

Aziraphale sits in a dark room with shackles on. A creature walks into the room, rather lizard like, with scales all over his face and yellow eyes. He knows very little of the language here. 

“I um, shaluta.” He supplies but the creature shakes his head and in a little drawl says.

“I speak your language.” 

He relaxes a little, “This is all a big mistake. I am not part of your war, i just came for a visit.”

“It is no mistake. You are human, and there for must be punished.” The creature reaches for him but he pulls his hands away and stands up. 

“No, this is a mistake! Do you have any idea how bad it would be if I were to die here. I am so close to finally pleasing Gabriel, and if I messed up simply going to a planet then he’d surely cast me out of the jedi order.” 

There is cracking noise and then the creature falls to the ground unconscious. The cell door is wide open and standing where his captor was just standing is a red haired man with dark glasses.

“Crowley.” He lights up, and looks over the sith standing before him. The mans long hair is drawn up on the sides into a bun and the rest of his hair still sits lightly on his shoulders, which are exposed. Revealing small scales, black in color that travel just over his shoulders and down his spine, also exposed. The gown the sith is wearing barely covers him at all. It’s a black material, but it hugs every sharp line of the sith. “Good lord.” he hears himself say before he can stop it.

“What in the name of the empire are you doing here, in shackles i might add?” Crowley hisses at him.

“I was visiting.” He looks down at his shackled hands, “I wanted to try a local shop.”

“Jedi, they hate humans here. You know that?”

“Well I do now.”

The sith steps over the unconscious creature and activates his saber, its a dark red, almost like his hair. “Stand still.” He winces slightly but Crowley is very careful to slide it over the chains just enough to cut them off. He shakes his wrists out when they fall with a clang.

“oh, thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. I could get in trouble for coming to save you, if my kind finds out I saved a Jedi’s life I won’t be getting a nice note.”

Aziraphale nods and then the sith takes his arm, leading him out of the cell and down the hall. A trail of lizard like creatures unconscious all the way. 

***

Crowley is waiting patiently by a pond. It is a pond they have met at for years now. Talking about their strange arrangement where they trade off on helping the other out. He’s waiting for Aziraphale now, he has a big request to ask. It’s something that he knows the jedi will be unwilling to give him, but he figures it doesn’t hurt to try.

Aziraphale walks up to meet him, chipper as always. He finds that familiar feeling rising in his chest. “hello, Crowley.” 

“Jedi.” 

“What is it?”

“I have something i have to ask of you.”

Aziraphale’s smile fades away. “Alright.” 

Crowley fiddled in his pocket for a moment, flipping the paper around before pulling out and shakily handing it to the Jedi.

The paper reads Kyber Crystals.

“Crowley.” Aziraphale looked at him, eyes wide. “No.” 

“Why not?” 

“For reasons I would think would be obvious!” Aziraphale gave him a stern look. “Do you know what would happen if they found out we had been fraternizing.” 

Crowley feels the words burn inside him. He sneers and hisses the word, “fraternizing?!” 

“You can forget it, crowley.” Aziraphale throws the paper into the pond and Crowley floats the paper to himself and turns to leave. If the Jedi won’t help him then he’d get them on his own. 

***

It’s been a few years since Aziraphale saw crowley, and he thinks about it as he walks into the temple. He’s dressed in some clothes that are less likely to get him in trouble for being a Jedi and has valuable texts in his arms. 

Two men are standing in front of him, assassins that work for the empire. He told them he was on their side, and was going to bring them these texts about the Jedi order. He had no intention of leaving them with the assassins though. He had a man on the inside, Well, a women. She was ready with a small fleet to kill the assassins. He tried not to smile as he approached. 

“Good afternoon, gentlemen.” He greeted. 

“The books.” One of them snapped and he handed them over. “We told you we wanted Agnes nutter’s prophecies as well, where is it.” 

“I’m sorry, there’s only one copy and I don’t have it.” 

“Money isn’t an object, you’d be rich.” 

“Unfortunately there is nothing I can do to help.” 

“Mm” one of the men smiles and pulls a small blaster. “Unfortunately mr. fell, this will be the end of our arrangement.” 

His smile only widens, “it will won’t it.” 

“You don’t look scared, my friend.” The gun falters in the mans hands.

“I’m not! Meet mrs. Williams!” He steps aside so she can strut forward, blaster pointed towards them. “She is the reason none of those books will be leaving with you! What’s that wonderful expression? Ah yes, you’ve been played for suckers!” He smiles triumphantly before the men begin to laugh. 

“Mrs. Williams. Would you care to tell mr. Fell the truth?” 

The gun is then trained on him and his eyes widen, a gasp escapes him.

“I’ll remember that,” one man says. “You are played for a sucker, I am played for a sucker. He/she has been played for a sucker.” 

Aziraphale feels dread well up inside of him but then there’s some faint footsteps in the distance and everyone turns to look. 

“So this is a Jedi temple?” Crowley looks around, even looking a little sheepish and not touching anything, his footsteps even a little off as he tries to tip toe like he’ll taint the ground he walks on.

“Anthony j crowley.” One of the men says.

He wrinkles his nose a little, “Anthony?”

“Don’t like it?” Crowley raises an eyebrow.

“I’ll get used to it I suppose, what’s the j stand for.” 

The sith seems to draw a blank and then says “it’s just a j, really.” but it seems like an excuse. 

“Shame you’ll have to both die.” The man points a gun Crowley’s direction and the sith tuts. 

“Can’t have that now.” Before he can realize what’s happening the man is pulling his saber out and charges them. Blaster bolts deflect off of the bright red. 

Aziraphale fumbles for his own, erupting a bright yellow light that he sees catches the sith’s eyes for a moment. He’s blocking one of the men but he can’t bring himself to even think about killing someone by his own hand.

“Aziraphale!” Crowley cries and suddenly the world practically stops in its tracks. He spins around to see the women has fired at him from behind. She’s stopped moving, and so has the blaster bolt. He looks back to crowley and sees his hand outstretched, fingers bent. Then the world restarts, the bolt no longer firing towards him but her, reversed by Crowley as the sith twists his wrist. She falls unconscious and the man grabs his arm.

“Let’s go!” 

He’s running with Crowley, behind him he hears an explosion go off and stops in his tracks, spinning around. The temple is on fire. He knows it will come out un-scathed, but it’s on fire and it dawns on him that the men inside are dead. That Crowley killed them to spare his life.

And then it hits him hard, “The books!” He exclaims. “Oh the books, I’ve forgotten all about them. They’ll be dust by now-“ 

“Aziraphale.” Crowley is holding the books out to him. Not a scratch on them. Untouched by the conflict in any way. He looks from them to the sith. “Little force trick. Got them out for you. Lift home?” Crowley hands them to him, their hands brush lightly in the process, and then walks past him.

His heart is racing, he follows the man with his eyes, feels a flutter somewhere in his chest. He thinks back to every time Crowley was there for him, each time Crowley and him have met, thinks on how each of those things means something and always have, he was just too blind to see it. A soft sigh leaves him and he looks down at the books. Books he would have mourned, and Crowley thought of them- of him- while they ran for their lives. 

He’s in love. He knows it, it’s been lingering there for a while now but he can feel it so throughly in this moment. It’s just like his novels say but some how completely different. 

He’s in love with a sith. Jedi aren’t supposed to be in love period, let alone with a sith. He starts to frown, it’s more of a pout if he’s being honest. 

“Coming, Jedi?” Crowley turns to look at him and he sighs before following. 

***

It’s been about a year since crowley handed Aziraphale the books at the temple. Crowley is currently sitting in a cantina, where he is talking hushedly with a few trained combatants. 

If Aziraphale wasn’t going to hand over the crystals to him then he was going to find other ways to get them. He gave each person instructions and was sure that he’d have those crystals by the end of the week. He left the cantina after a strange conversation with a man that claimed to be an oracle finder. He boarded his ship but something felt off. He took his light saber off his belt before entering the main living quarters. 

Aziraphale was sitting, very properly, hands folded in his lap and gently worrying his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Aziraphale.” He new his voice sounded too soft, even to his own ears. 

The jedi stopped worrying his lip, and put on a fake looking smile, his eye brows were still furrowed. “Crowley.” 

He stood there for a moment longer before he walked gently to the seat next to Aziraphale and sat down. “What do you need?”

“You can call off your heist.” 

“How do you know about that?”

“Ive been working here recently and I hear things.” 

“You told me how you felt about that three years ago.”

Aziraphale sighed and looked down at his hands before turning and handing him a small satchel. Crowley stared for a moment longer before looking down. He opened the top of the bag and looked in. Inside were about a dozen different colored kyber crystals. He felt his breath leave him and he looked back up. 

“Should I thank you?” He felt the tug in his chest, it used to be a flutter but now it just felt like a terribly deep ache. 

“Best not.” Aziraphale flashed him a small smile that disappeared just as quickly. 

He pauses for a long time, until the silence is unbearable. “Let me give you a lift. I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.” His voice sounds soft and tender again, with just a hint of longing underneath the surface.

Azriphale looks at him, “No. I better not. Maybe some day we could go for a picnic, dine somewhere nice.” The jedi looks away and smiles a little, his eyes look distant. Almost as if he feels the same ache that Crowley does. Each word worms its way into his chest and stings.

“Anywhere you want to go, just name it.” He searches the jedi’s face under his glasses, hoping a last attempt will unravel it all. 

Azriphale gives him a look that Crowley can only recognize as longing, deep and painful, “You go too fast for me Crowley.” it sounds like he doesn’t want to say it.

Crowley’s heart shatters. He can almost hear it if he listens hard enough. He feels two steps away from breaking down. 5 years worth of friend ship and he goes too fast. He has been waiting for so long only to be told you go to fast for me.

Aziraphale stands and leaves him. Speechless in the pit of his ship with a bag of kyber crystals and a shattered heart. It is the last time they will speak for at least a few years and the pain of the exchange is unbearable. If Crowley could just wait for him then maybe it would be safe for them one day, but as Aziraphale walks away from the black ship he feels like he’s just broken his own heart as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are so sweet! I didn't expect to receive so many comments in such a short time! It inspired me to write faster so here is the second chapter. It'll probably be a while before I can get another one out since I was half way through this one before publishing the first chapter but don't worry! I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter.  
> Things are going to get different from the book/show cus we done seen that and we want something different, hope that appeals to y'all.  
> Also I know some sith things that i mention (as well as Jedi if im being honest) simply aren't true, but for the sake of writing a good omens fan fiction in the star wars universe, let's let it slide, yeah?
> 
> Love reading comments on my work! Helps me write more thinking about you all! Enjoy!

“You are to deliver the message to our general in the Empire, the time is now.” Hastur hands Crowley a small little device, on which are the plans for something truly terrible.

“Me?” He takes it and looks it over, “Its not really my scene.”

“Your scene, your staring role. Isn’t this what you’ve always wanted?” Ligur gives him a sneer.

“Yes well.” He stutters a bit before waving the device in the air a bit, “Better get it over then. I mean not get it over with but just get it done.” When the other two sith don’t say anything he walks away towards his ship. Careful and calm, collected until the door shuts behind him. “Shit shit shit shit shit shit!”

The empire and the sith had been working together for ages now but they had something truly awful up their sleeves this time, and he was being dragged into it. He was going to have to do this, he couldn’t see a way out of it, the circumstances just weren’t correct. “Why me!?” he yelled as he flew.

He was going to have to contact Aziraphale, give him a warning. His heart ached just thinking about the jedi. He sighed, this whole ordeal was going to be painful, he could tell.

***

Aziraphale smiled at his server and thanked them for the food. He was about to start eating when he saw Gabriel walk in.

“Aziraphale.” The jedi master walks next to him. 

“Gabriel, I was just.”

“I don’t care that you are eating, you’re allowed to eat, i have something more important.” The jedi master was frowning at him though and he knew that meant they would talk about the food later though. “We have information from a reliable source that says the empire is starting it.”

“It?” he raises an eyebrow.

“The war. Good and evil finally battling it out, we will finally get rid of the sith.” Gabriel smiles at him like it is supposed to be wonderful news, he tries to smile back. “The sith, Crowley, is on his way to deliver a message to the empire that will put the whole thing in motion. Exciting right?”

“Yes,” He gives a quick fake smile.

“Get ready, by the end of this you’ll be a master.” Gabriel claps him on the shoulder and he winces a little. 

“Right.” The jedi master leaves and he can’t help but think of Crowley. It’s probably time they talked about this.

***

Crowley struts his way off his ship, where a lieutenant, followed by two stormtroopers, salute him. “Lord, Crowley.”

“Take me to the general.” He hisses and then man gives him a curt nod. He follows closely behind and when the general is in front of him he holds the device out. “From Lord Beezlebub themselves.”

The general takes it from him and looks it over, “Is what I think is on here, on here?”

“Yep.” He pops the p at the end, “Well I’m just the delivery man so.”

“I thought you were supposed to stay behind, assist me in-“

He feels his anger boiling up and reaches out, the general reaches for his throat as he chokes the man. “I am not doing anything, I don’t have to help you at all. Now i have some business to conduct so just do as lord Beelzebub says.”

The general nods vigorously and he lets go, he leaves as soon as he hears the man coughing. He makes his way back to his ship. the lieutenant approaches him “Sir I thought-“ He flicks his wrist and the man flies back hitting a wall, not hard enough to cause any damage but enough to hurt a bit. He walks on the ship and sits in the pilots seat. He flies away and when he thinks he’s far enough away he holophones for Aziraphale. The jedi doesn’t answer and he growls.

Crowley lands on the nearest planet he can and sits down on the floor in the main living space. He evens out his breathing and closes his eyes. Its much more difficult to speak to someone through the force if you don’t have a bond but he thinks if he searches for Azriphale hard enough he can make it work. 

He’s delighted when it does “Aziraphale it’s me.”

“Crowley?” He can’t see the jedi but he can hear him. 

“We need to talk.”

“Would this happen to be about-“

“The war, yes. We need to meet someplace.”

“The park?”

“Perfect, see you in a bit.” He opens his eyes and gets up. He’s tired after their talk, it takes a lot of energy to talk to someone half way across the galaxy. 

***

The park is the same as it was last time he was here but this time he’s sitting on the bench, waiting for the sith to sit next to him. When crowley does sit it is with a lot of limbs in different directions, his hair is yet again different. Shoulder length this time. 

“Crowley.” 

“Azriphale.” 

“I have some ideas on what to do but honestly I’m not sure any of them will work and-“ 

“What are you talking about, my dear boy?” He raises an eyebrow. 

“Well. Stopping them. Stopping it, all of it.” 

“Why in the galaxy would I want to do that?” 

Crowley frowns and his eyebrows scrunch up, “Well cus it’s all going to shit. Everything will. Sighs and Jedi fighting, there won’t be much left if we all go head to head.” 

“So? It’s about time. We’ll win you know.” Aziraphale tries to give a triumphant smile. 

“You really think that?” Crowley is smiling smugly up at him. 

“Well yes. Of course.” 

“Listen. My side has a secret weapon. A boy.” 

“A boy?” Aziraphale cocks an eyebrow.

“Extremely talented in the force for his age. He’s got light and dark in em. Now I’m supposed to take em to a remote location and teach him how to be a nasty sith. But what if a Jedi was there too, to teach him how to be good.” 

“Crowley, you can’t be suggesting we work together so closely.” 

“Well why not?” 

“What if we were found out? Absolutely not. No” Aziraphale gets up and the other man scrambles to follow. 

“Come on. alright we’ll let me take you to lunch?” He knows the Jedi can’t resist a free meal. Aziraphale stops in his tracks. “I still owe you one.” 

“Suppose you do. Fine let’s do lunch.” 

***

Crowley smiles, and walks with the Jedi to a favorite spot of there’s. He mostly just drinks while Aziraphale eats slowly. 

He watches under the safety of his glasses. If anyone were to look under his glasses in that one moment they would see that he was giving Aziraphale the most longing of heart eyes in the whole galaxy. They way the Jedi hummed at each bite was practically erotic. 

“Well. That was scrumptious.” The man across from him smiled. “What are you in the mood for now?” 

“Alcohol” he grinned and struck a spoon against a glass. “An extraordinary amount of alcohol.” 

They left to walk back to Aziraphale’s bookshop. The Jedi had opened it a few years ago but never actually sold anything. There Aziraphale kept quite a lot of wine, upwards of the amount that Crowley was interested in drinking. 

“If you let this go on, then I’ll have trained the newest emperor, he’ll be so powerful no one can stop him. There’d be no more freedom in the whole galaxy. No more stopping at a new restaurant, no more bookshop.” 

Aziraphale’s eyebrows raised a little, “no more bookshop.” 

“Nope.” He pops the p and then walks in when Aziraphale opens the shop. The Jedi locks the door behind them and turns on the lights. 

“Well, I suppose Gabriel couldn’t be too mad at me if I was trying to stop a sith. That is kind of the whole point of Jedi. To serve and protect.” 

“Exactly!” Crowley walks behind Aziraphale, curling around him as he walked like the snake he was. “If you helped me, he’d be neither good nor evil. Just a boy.” 

“Just a boy.” 

“Do we have a deal, azziraphale?” He hisses lightly, he circles himself around to the man’s front and holds out his hand.

Aziraphale hesitates before holding a hand out, he clasps their hands together and grins. The small contact sends a thrill up his arm to his spine. He hasn’t had contact with another living thing in such a long time and the fact that its Aziraphale only seems to heighten the feeling. 

“Well, that’s that i suppose. How will I know where you are?”

“Well” Crowley falls onto the couch and lets his limbs go wherever they please. “Ive been thinking about that too.”

Azriphale opens a bottle of wine and pours them both a glass. He takes a swig from the glass that is handed to him. “what if we force bonded.”

The Jedi spits his wine out mid sip and then dabs at himself with a napkin, “Excuse me?!”

He takes his glasses off and sits forward, his eyes exposed to one of the only people he trusts to see them, “What if we had a force bond. Think about it. We could talk to each other just like we are talking now, but miles away from each other. It would make raising a force user much easier on both of us. We could call to the other if there was trouble.”

“And we could get in a whole lot of trouble. Do you know what would happen if Gabriel or your master found out about such a bond between us. We’d be executed!”

He blows air out in a huff and leans back against the couch, “it wouldn’t come to that.”

“A face bond is an incredibly,” Azirpahle fiddles with his glass before speaking in a hushed tone, “intimate act. We’d be closer than most Jedi are even to each other. I don’t even have a bond with my master. And breaking a bond like that is said to be more painful than death.”

“Jedi, it’s just a way to be in contact. you and I are gonna need another way to get ahold of the other. Takes a good bit of time to sit down, close your eyes and then hope that the connection works. And who even said anything about breaking the bond, cus i certainly didn’t.”

“Thats not the point. My answer to that is no. I am not going to bond to you, sith.”

Crowley rolls his yellow eyes and takes a long frustrated sip of his wine.

***

Crowley tells him where he’s meant to teach the boy and he gives Gabriel an excuse for why he’s going to be gone for a while. He is extremely nervous about everything as he is flown down to the planet side. He hasn’t been exactly fond of children but he is always courteous and nice to everyone he meets. 

He pays the ride he took and looks around. It’s more dense than he thought it would be, he looks around and quickly decides he’s going to have to seek Crowley out through the force. He walks a few feet into a clearing and sits down.He closes his eyes and concentrates on finding the sith as hard as he can. He is interrupted by the sound of the foliage rustling. He opens his eyes and looks around. 

Theres something watching him from the bushes, eyes a deep red color and he swallows. “Hello, little-“ It raises up, growling as it slinks forward. The rows of teeth make him fumble for his lightsaber. “Now now, i don’t want to have to kill you. Killing is a rather messy business and i’m sure i wouldn’t even taste that good!”

It rushes at him, he raises the saber up and closes his eyes as he expects terrible pain. Theres a violent sound, a lightsaber coming on and the creature cries out in pain. He opens his eyes and sees Crowley, spinning the bright red saber in his hand and then turns it off. The sith’s yellow eyes look to him. 

“What are you doing sitting all alone in the middle of a clearing being attacked by animals?” 

“Crowley” He smiles, “I was just trying to find you.”

“I told you i would meet you here.” Crowley sneers at him, “C’mon.” 

He turns his own lightsaber off and follows the man. They tromp through the woods before finally coming to an abandoned temple. He feels the force thrum within. Neither inherently dark or light. Just there. The pillars are burnt on the sides and all around are evidence of a forest fire.

“You feel that, yeah? Perfect spot to teach a growing boy to be both.” 

“Yes, I suppose it is.” 

The sith leads him inside and then knocks on a pillar. “Adam. Get out here.” A boy about 6 with frumpy brown hair walks out looking inconvenienced by the whole experience. “Say hello to Aziraphale. He‘s a Jedi.” 

“Does the empire know you have a Jedi here?” The boy looks between them.

“Er, I uh. Well.” Crowley begins to stutter. 

“No. They don’t.” he answers simply.

“Jedi!” The sith levels him with a glare.

“Come now, Crowley. Honesty is the best policy. I’m going to be teaching you the light side of the force.” 

“What if I don’t want to learn the light side, seems like the dark has a lot more to offer.” 

Crowley crouches down, sits cross legged in front of the child and Adam follows suite. “Listen Adam. Do you want to hurt people?” 

“No, well I don’t think I do.” 

“The path that the sith take hurts people and your self. I was where you were once.” There’s a longing to Crowley’s voice, “I didn’t mean to turn to the dark side. I didn’t want to. But they forced me, and if I could have chosen, I would have chosen the light side. So you have a choice now to be both.” 

Adam looks away from the sith, “will we get in trouble for this?” 

“Most likely, but all the best things in life are worth a little trouble, Yeah?” Crowley’s eyes turn to him and he can’t help but smile. His chest feels warm and light, but it curls into something deep and dark, an ache. 

The smile slowly turns into a frown, “Yes well not too much trouble.”

“Right.” Crowley’s small smile falls and he looks back to Adam. “We start tomorrow so get some rest.” The sith gets up and walks away from him, from them both. Adam looks up at him then back down before walking away. He sighs as he watches Crowley angrily saunter away. 

***

Crowley tosses a rock at the pond and watches it skip along the water three times before sinking to the bottom. He huffs, and is fully aware that he is throwing a fit. It’s just that every time he thinks he is getting closer to having Azriphale, the man reminds him that they are different. They are mortal enemies and can never be together. He sits down and puts his head against his knees. He feels like crying but knows that’s foolish. It was one conversation and he is an adult sith, he can handle his emotions and control them to do his biding. 

“Crowley?”

Speak of the devil, “What do you want?”

“Ive been thinking,” The jedi gently steps closer and stands on his right. “about the force bond.”

He furrows his eye brows, not that the other man can see with how he’s hiding his face. “What about it?”

“I think it’s a good idea. A lot could happen here and i wouldn’t want anything to happen to the boy,” There a little pause where Crowley feels like saying no just for the sake of it. Just so Azriphale can feel the same sting that he feels. “And i wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.” It sounds like I’m sorry 

Crowley looks up, eyes still hidden behind dark glasses but his eyebrows are tilted up. “Jedi.” he doesn’t mean it to sound so tender but it comes out that way.

“You’re my friend, Crowley. Wether you’re a sith or not, we are friends.” The other man is giving him a gentle smile. the kind that crinkles around his eyes.

Crowley smiles lightly and stands up, “Of course we are friends Azriphale, you really want to have a bond with me? You know it’s hard to break it.” 

“Yes, Crowley.”

He smiles, it’s bigger than he’s smiled in a while. Of course no one makes him smile like his Jedi.

***

They are sitting in the temple, across from one another. Crowley has lit some incense to help calm their nerves. “I’ve never done this before.”

“neither of us have, jedi.”

“What are we supposed to do?” Aziraphale sits with his palms up. 

“Suppose i reach out through the force and you reach out as well, and we meet somewhere in the middle.” Crowley shifts where he sits before closing his serpentine eyes. Azriphale follows suite, closing his eyes and breathing deep. When he feels he’s calmed himself down enough he reaches out through the force. His eyes flutter open and he is standing in a garden. It’s full of fruit trees and the sun dots the grass in the most perfect way. He feels at peace immediately.

Crowley walks towards him, looking around, “Well this is odd.”

“Quite.” He answers, “Suppose this is where we can find one an other form now on. I’m just not sure why a garden is a proper place to do this.” 

“Me either if I’m being honest.” the sith holds a hand out to him. “Shall we?”

“Right.” Aziraphale takes his hand and takes in a sharp breath. He is standing at the temple, there is fire and a group of sith stand above him, lightsabers raised. It’s the same temple that they are at in the material plane.

“Will you fight or submit.” One of the sith asks him.

An answer bubbles out of his throat, “I submit.” Its Crowley’s voice, but young. oh so very young. The sith deactivate their sabers and hoist them to his feet. Next to him a young Jedi lays dead. It shakes Azriphale to his core. There are a quick succession of flashes, times with the sith where they beat him bloody, forced him for days to not eat and drink. To reign in his emotions so he could use them, and cut them off when need be. So he could be a weapon. The punishment he was given when they found out that Crowley had saved him was truly cruel.

He gasped when he opened his eyes and they were back in the temple, Crowley’s eyes snap open at the same time as his. They are breathing heavy and staring at one another. A new sort of understanding between them.

“That was-“

“A lot” Crowley nods. “Did you..?” The sith trails off and he looks down at his hands.

“Yes, i’m so sorry. This temple, it must be hard to be here.”

“Not as hard as you’d think.” Crowley gets up, offers him a hand, and he takes it. “Tomorrow we start training.” 

“Right.” He lets his hand linger in Crowley’s just a bit longer than he should, but then again Crowley lets it linger too.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been years now, they’ve dutifully taken care of Adam. They wouldn’t say they had done a most spectacular job but they had given it there all and that’s all that really mattered when it came down to it. Everyday they would get up and train, one day with Crowley the next with Aziraphale. The jedi makes sure that there is always at least one day of relaxation, or at the very very least a day of no training. 

Today they’ve asked Adam what he’d like to do and the boy had responded thusly, “Well i saw a cave over that way and id like to explore it.”

“Yes, that could be fun i suppose.” Azriphale smiles, “Why don’t we come with you.”

“Oh, jedi.” Crowley huffs, “I was hoping to catch up on sleep.”

He raises an eyebrow at the man, “Come now, it’ll be fun.”

“As long as you two don’t do that thing you always do then i don’t see why not.” Adam gets up and starts walking and they both ignore his comment. They will do whatever it is they please. They linger behind, more watching over Adam than actually going with him. The cave is large and spectacular, but slippery and wet. They warn the boy to be careful and he nods before rushing in. 

“After you.” Aziraphale gestures and the sith enters. He follows closely behind, Adam is faster than the two of them so they eventually loose him in the network of caves. It’s just them and the pattering of drops hitting the cave floor. The gentle sound of their footsteps echoes through the tunnels. They’ve lost the sound of Adams now.

They are silent, Azirphale can’t stop thinking about how Crowley’s hand keeps brushing against his. How easy it would be to lace their fingers and just hold hands. But the sith would surely pull away, spit insults at him. He pushes those feelings deep down.

Crowle’s foot makes a skidding noise and then the man is falling into him, he grips him tight but they both fall against a wall. “Shit, sorry, Jedi. Damn slippery in here, isn’t it?” Their faces are close, closer than they have ever been. Aziraphale can’t help but look down, it’d be easy to lean forward a fraction and connect their lips.

“Yes, it is. It’s quite alright.” He’s staring unabashedly at the sith’s lips. Crowley’s glasses hide his eyes, but he can feel eyes on his face. Roaming his features, and for a split second he thinks he sees Crowley lean into him.

“Dead end up ahead.” Adam’s voice cuts through their moment and Crowley skitters away from him.

“Right, well i’m going back to the temple, sleep sounds more fun than this.” the sith waves a hand and saunters off. He watches the man leave and tries to collect his thoughts, it was probably a trick of the light. Crowley would never lean into him like that.

Adam walks past him as well and he pushes himself from the wall to follow the boy out. 

***

“Show me again.” Crowley waved his hand.

“Again? But you know I can do it.” Adam gives him a scowl. 

“Adam.” He hissed and the boy rolls his eyes before taking an offensive stance. Crowley levitates a few of the stones around them before pelting the boy with them. Adam pulls a saber to himself easily and blocks them all with the ease of someone who’s been doing it for years. 

“Easy.” The boy sounds bored, “Can i go now?”

“no, that was good, but would you care to show me what Aziraphale has been teaching you?” 

“You don’t want to see that.” Adam waves his hand and Crowley goes a bit rigid. His spine straightens out and his eyes go unfocused.

“I don’t want to see that.” He says in a monotone voice and then shakes his head blinking. “Excuse me, did you just use cohesion on me as the demonstration?!” Adam gives a little smile and he can’t help the small one that makes it to his face, “you’re getting good at that. I barely noticed that time.” 

“But you still did.” 

“Cohesion is hard, Azriphale is just exceptionally gifted in manipulation.” 

He’s hit lightly on the arm with a book, “you know I can hear you right?” The Jedi gives him a stern look.

“Yes well you are, I’m just stating facts!” 

“Mmhm.” The stern look shifts into something more soft, “I think that’s enough for one day, Adam you’re dismissed. 

“You two are gross.” The boy shakes his head but leaves none the less. They ignore his comment, it feels like talking about an elephant in the room. Their blatant flirting and longing looks are not to be spoken of.

“So it’s all over tomorrow.” The Jedi sighs. 

“Yes. And we’ll have either failed or succeeded.” 

“Let’s hope it’s the last one. Hmm?” 

“Of course, hate for all this work to be for nothing.” He looks at the jedi and can’t keep a soft smile from coming to his face. “Its been a pleasure, Aziraphale.” 

“Same to you,” The other man smiles at him before it fades. They stand there for a moment longer, it begins to rain. The temple shields them from the downpour but he crowds closer to the only other person there. He’ll miss this. The closeness they can share. He didn’t quite have a name for the way he felt till recently. He was in love, and was slowly realizing that he always had been. He couldn’t stop thinking about the man’s smile. He spent hours at night, when he should be sleeping, imaging what it would be like to kiss.

***

The next morning they walk to their respective ships, Azriphale wishes Crowley and Adam the best of luck and then gets on his ship. He is sad about the whole thing. It was nice being around the two. Now he will just have to return to aching. Yearning for something he knows he can never have.

He sits with a shaky breath on the ship that picked him up. They fly away and he leans his head back. Now would be a foolish time to cry, so he holds it all in like he always does. The flight is silent as he is taken back to the jedi council. Gabriel greets him as he walks off the ship.

“Something,” The jedi master narrows his eyes, “Is different about you.”

Aziraphale’s heart pounds in his chest, racing at a speed that threatens to make him sick to his stomach. “N-no? why would anything be any different from how it usually is?”

“No, there’s a change.” Gabriel waggles a finger at him before spinning around. “Follow me.” 

“Where are we going?” He follows because he has been for years now and he can’t very well just say no to his master. 

“Be quiet.” Gabriel’s light and friendly tone only makes it that much worse. He looks at his shoes while they walk. When they enter a room alone the jedi master practically radiates fury. “You bonded with a sith.”

Aziraphale’s heart stops, his breath gets caught in his throat. “I-I didn’t-“

“Don’t lie to me, Azriphale.” Gabriel frowns at him, “Do you know what would happen if the other Jedi Masters found out about this? You have to break this connection. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes.” He nods slowly and looks down at his feet. He doesn’t want to break their bond. He’s quiet enjoyed feeling connected to the sith. He knows that severing such bond is supposed to be worse than dying. Like loosing a part of you. Gabriel walks away from him when he is thinking, and he looks up at an empty room.

***

Crowley walks with the boy through the star destroyer. “Remember, lord beezlebub is not to know anything about the Jedi or any of that.” 

“I know.” Adam walks next to him.

He’s nervous about everything, about their plan going to shit. About their respective bosses finding out about their bond. If people around him can tell something is different. 

He feels a shift in their bond that makes his stomach drop, Gabriel knows. 

Crowley exhales a shaky sigh before walking into the room with his master in it. 

“Crowley.” 

“Lord beezlebub.” He bows and tries to be his normal self. 

“Adam. I’ll speak with you alone in a moment. Leave us.” They wave their hand at the boy who looks at him before leaving. 

“Crowley.” 

“Yes my lord?” He keeps his head bowed so he can avoid direct eye contact. 

“You’ve changed. You’re emotions are out of control.” The Sith Lord looks down at him with a bored expression. 

“I-“

“I don’t want to hear excuses, Crowley.” They lean forward. “You know what you have to do.”

“Lord, I don’t think I’m strong enough to do that.” 

“You either kill the Jedi or you die yourself.” Beezlebub leans back in the thrown. “Understand?” 

He gulps his fear down, it creates a lump in his throat as it goes, “Yes, my lord.” He gives another bow.

“Get out of my sight.” They wave at him like shooing away a bug. 

He turns to leave, outside Adam is waiting and he looks down at the boy. “Make the right choice. Don’t let them turn you into me, alright kid?”Adam nods and enters after him. Crowley stares straight ahead as he walks away, glasses hiding the tears threatening to well up in his eyes. So does Beezlebub. 

We need to talk. Park. Aziraphale sounds distressed. He understands that this is a face to face conversation but he doesn’t see why they can’t just talk through their force bond. Why do they have to meet in public. 

Fine, park. Crowley walks onto his ship and flops down. He has a strange feeling that something is going to go wrong. 

***

When Crowley steps out of the ship he can tell this will not be the usual talk. Mostly because Aziraphale guides him out of the park and into a more secluded location without speaking. 

“Where are we going?” His fingers are itching, something isn’t right. 

The Jedi sighs, “listen, I think this is best for both of us.” Crowley has seen this somewhere. The way Aziraphale paces in front of him, the surroundings, the unease he feels. His vision. It all clicks in his head before the jedi even says anything. “I think we should break our bond.”

“No. Aziraphale, what don’t you understand about pain worse than death?”

“Crowley, I’m sorry but-“ 

“Don’t do this.” He growls and takes a step foreword. Aziraphale shuts his eyes and he can feel the tug in his chest, its abrupt and stings. “No!” His voice shifts to desperate. He feels like he’s grasping at something with in him that keeps slipping further and further away. “Please, don’t!” It slips out of his grasp and he is crippled by a blinding white pain. 

It courses through his veins, it feels like he’s just had a part of his body severed off. He cries out in pain and can feel tears stream over his cheeks. His eyes snap open, the pain ebbing into anger. He reaches for his saber. 

In front of him Aziraphale is also crying silently, he looks less in pain, but crowley is, and furious. He turns the light saber on and charges.

In the last moment before he reaches the Jedi, the man pulls his saber and their weapons clash together. Crowley slams his down with enough force to dislodge his glasses. They fall and shatter on the ground. His wide, yellow, crying eyes look down on the Jedi’s. Aziraphale’s eyes asks silently “please don’t” but the words don’t come. 

He huffs and pulls away, yelling as the pain shoots through him again. He swings his saber through a tree and watches it fall. When he turns around Aziraphale is standing in a defensive position like they might fight for real now. 

Crowley sucks in air through his teeth. As much as he wants to take his pain, his grief, out on the other man all he does is march away. 

***

Aziraphale watches as the sith heaves breaths out like a monster just waiting to be unleashed on him. He steadies his feet and waits for the second rush. For Crowley to spin around and try to kill him. 

When the man turns around he’s got a hurt expression on his face. A face that speaks volumes of heart break. The sith’s hands are shaking before the man spins and marches away from him. 

Aziraphale relaxes, lets his shoulders fall, and turns his saber off. Pain surges through him and he tries to keep a noise down. He’s never hurt this bad before. He could feel the sith trying to hold on, tugging back, trying to real him back in as he pleaded out loud. Guilt followed the pain. 

It was for the best wasn’t it? They were on opposite sides, no reason to have a force bond. If he hadn’t have severed it then he would have been punished by Gabriel anyways. 

Still he feels like he’s missing a whole part of himself. He begins the sad walk back into town to catch a ride back to the Jedi council. 

A man steps out of the brush before him, his hair is white and his eyes are pitch black. He has sores on his cheeks and neck. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

Aziraphale stumbles backwards and right into another person. A man with dark skin and piercing orange eyes. “Don’t think so.” 

When he turns back around the first person has a cloth held up to his nose and he lets out a muffled cry. “Sleep tight, Jedi.” They leer over him and he struggles to stay awake before falling unconscious. 

***

Crowley stomps onto his ship, still seething with untamed rage. He lets out another pained noise as his nerves light up with pain. He flops int a seat. How could the Jedi do that to him? He thought they were closer than that, he thought they had something. In that cave, only months ago he thought they had almost kissed. He thought Azriphale’s wanting eyes staring at his lips meant they were getting somewhere. And to think that sith are supposed to be the ruthless ones.

He lets out a sob, he stumbles into the bathroom and looks in the mirror. All is red hair falls messily along his shoulders and suddenly he hates it. Aziraphale had often told him he had lovely fiery red hair. He fumbles on his belt for a blade. He gathers up a fistful of hair and files away at it. It falls to the ground in curled lovely piles. He cuts and cuts until all he has is a thin layer, his hair hangs over his eyes in little strands, he pushes it up out of his way. It falls in a messy fashion. He collapses to the floor, back against the sink.

He couldn’t do it. He failed Beezlebub for the last time. He was either going to win this fight or he was going to die. All because he couldn’t kill a Jedi. A friend. A person he loved who would never and could never love him back. 

The holo phone in the cock pit beeps, Crowley angrily wipes his eyes. He picks himself up off the floor and answers it. “What?” He snaps before he realizes it’s Beezlebub. “My lord, I apologize.” 

“Report back to me. You’ve done well to sever your connection but you have a final test you still have to complete.” 

“Of course, sir.” He bows his head, the video call ends. “Prick” he hisses. He won’t go down like this, he’ll fight tooth and nail. If anger is what drives a sith then he will use his anger to his best ability. He sits in the pilots seat and starts the engine. “Better get ready you pathetic excuse for a master, I’m coming for you.” 

***

Crowley steps off his ship and with all the fury he can muster throws the officer approaching him into a wall. All storm troopers and officers dutifully move out of his way after a display like that. He stomps with no grace to the thrown room and bursts in. Beezlebub is wearing the same bored expression on their face that they always wear. Hastur and Ligur are standing next to a man. The man is on his knees with hands tied behind his back and a bag over his head. This scene catches him off guard and turns some of his rage to confusion.

“Hello, Crowley.” Hastur is giving him a smug look.

“Crowley. We’ve taken the opportunity to make this easy for you.” Ligur rips the bag off. Aziraphale looks around for a groggy moment before settling on him. His stomach drops and his eye brows furrow. 

“Azirpahle.” He sounds too tender, he knows it. The other two sith give a smug smile and beelzebub frowns. All his fight leaves him in that moment. 

“So it’s true, you know we don’t allow that Crowley. You must over come you’re connection, be one with the dark side.”

He stares down at the frightened Jedi, but then the man offers him a soft sad smile and gives him a nod. His heart seizes up. He’s being given permission. It should make his chest ache but instead it swells. Aziraphale is willing to give his life for him. 

Crowley sighs lightly before stepping forward and activating his lightsaber.


End file.
